


Anxious sleep

by AniMimi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Pretending to be Asleep, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, mentions of nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: Germany is talking to a sleeping Italy





	Anxious sleep

"I love you so so much Feli. So much"  
He nuzzled into my neck.  
"I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry for always yelling at you"  
I felt him frown into my neck.  
"I just want you - and Japan - to be able to protect yourselves. I'm afraid of you getting hurt or kidnapped. I'm afraid of failing to protect you, like I promised."  
He squeezed me tightly.  
"I love how we complete each other. Your carefree spirit and my sternness. I sometimes wished I could be as easy-going as you. Wished I could be as emotional as you. I'm sorry for being such a strenuous partner. I always try to open up in public."  
He paused for a second. I could feel him swallow.  
"But it's really hard for me. I get so anxious and insure. I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I do.. from the bottom of my heart."  
He squeezed me again before sighing into my neck.  
"You are so beautiful. Your auburn hair. Your shiny amber eyes. Your pleasant smell and your soft skin."  
He paused for a moment.  
"Look at me. Rough. Sharp edges. Scars"  
He got even more quiet.  
"My past.. and everything before that. Things I can't remember."  
He sighed.  
"But I have hope for my future, now that you are here with me"  
He started to stroke through my hair. Soft drawn out caresses.

* * *

"Ahhh ve Luddy! “, I exclaimed before opening my eyes.  
"Eh Feli?! “, Ludwig blushed furiously.  
"Feli did I wake you up? I'm so sorry “, he panicked.  
"No you didn't I was awake the whole time"  
Germany blushed. He opened his mouth, just to close it. He did this multiple times.  
"Ve Luddy I wanted to hear what you had to say”  
"And..? What do you think? “, he asked shyly.  
"Don't worry about it Ludwig", I hugged him tightly.  
"I love you just the way you are"  
We stared into each other’s eyes before putting our foreheads together.  
Germany leaned forward and we shared an emotional kiss.  
"Let's go back to sleep", he whispered.  
"Yes Captain" I giggled before laying back down on him.  
We feel asleep holding each other like in a lovers embrace.


End file.
